The Stars
by Angel of the Sins
Summary: "What do you love about me the most?" She whispered while looking directly at Jack. He grinned. "Your eyes. They're like stars in the night sky; shining, bold, and confident, even amidst the black sky. You're my star, Elsa. And I wouldn't trade you for the world."


**AN: I have never done a cross-over, but I've been really obsessed with the #Jelsa fandom and I couldn't resist. Warning, though, I'm trying to keep this "human-ized" like no snow power, even though that's like their focal point. I'm planning on bringing other scenes from ROTG and Frozen, don't worry! Anyway, onward with the story! (Any "*" next to words means there's a note in the end about it, just scroll down to the AN and you'll see :)**

****Angel of the Sins****

* * *

The Stars

A series by Angel of the Sins

* * *

"_What do you love about me the most?" She whispered while looking directly at Jack. He grinned._

"_Your eyes. They're like stars in the night sky; shining, bold, and confident, even amidst the black sky. You're my star, Elsa. And I wouldn't trade you for the world."_

* * *

Chapter One

A girl with flowing platinum blonde hair opened the door to grand Downtown Magic Library.

"G'afternoon, Elsa," the male volunteer, Al, greeted "Ready for another book already? You just checked that out yesterday!" Elsa smiled. Al chuckled.

"Well, you know me. I'm a fast reader," Elsa stated, smiling at the ground.

"Oh, really? I didn't noticed..." Al said, teasing Elsa. She walked over to the drop-ff and dropped off the book The Beauty of Three Dots***** "Liked the book, Miss Elsa?" a very sophisticated voice said.

"Yes, Ms. Belle, it was very inspirational," Elsa responded.

"Go travel to another world, again," Ms. Belle said with smile.

"Oh, I will, trust me," Elsa said, walking toward a random section.

After a few minutes, Elsa was carrying at least 10 books. She was heading to the checkout center, until she bumped into a chair. The books went ﬂying and one of the thicker books landed on a guy with thin navy blue hoodie.

"What the-"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"Seriously? You disturbed my sleep..." the boy mumbled. He took a good look at Elsa. "But you are good looking, so I'm letting this past." He smirked and snuggled himself back in the library's chair and went back to dozing oﬀ.

"What happened here?" Ms. Belle asked, frantic.

"Uh, I accidentally bumped into this chair and-"

"I know that you're okay but the books, Elsa!" Ms. Belle exclaimed. The books were opened. The covers of some hardbacks were slightly ripped.

"Oh my goodness, Ms. Belle, I'm so sorry!"

"Elsa, I thought-"

"Geez, librarian, she didn't do it... It was my fault. I thought it would be funny if I tripped her. That's all. I'll pay for the ruined covers. Now would you please go away." The boy said, still not opening his eyes. He waved his hands in a shoo-shoo motion. Ms. Belle stared at him hard. Elsa looked towards the ground.

"Fine." Ms. Belle said and walked back to the librarian counter again.

Elsa looked at this guy.

"Thank you."

"For what?" That guy replied, still not opening his eyes.

"For the book thing. You didn't have to lie, you know?" Elsa said. The boy scoffed. His eyes remained closed still.

"Lying? It's part of life, you just have to deal with it and sometimes... It's fun. Anyway, I'd rather have you stay as Ms. Belle's favorite reader than...I guess not her favorite reader. If you will, I'm trying to sleep." Elsa nodded. She picked up the books along with the strange boy. When she checked out, she heard some whispers.

_"You see her? She's Ms. Belle's favorite. If she likes books so much, she should just marry them."_

_"She got Jack in trouble! How could she! Let Jack take the blame when obviously she did it."_

_"She comes here everyday, doesn't she anything better to do? She should get a life."_

"I'm trying to sleep. I'm pretty sure a library was made for reading, which doesn't involve opening or closing a mouth. And I'm pretty sure the people who gossip are the ones who need to get a life," the guy with navy blue hoodie said, opening one eye to get a good look at the girls. The girls got ﬂustered.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I'm pretty sure I just said that you should shut your mouth. Go outside and talk if you're so desperate." The girls looked down and found a book and sat down.

"You really didn't have to do that," Elsa said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't do it for you," the boy replied, closing his eye again.

"But still, thank you. What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Do I need to say this again? No talking." He picked up a random book left at the table he was sitting at and placed it over his face. Elsa walked closer and read the title: Jack Frost: The Evil Guardian of theSnow.

"Elsa?" Ms. Belle called.

"Yes?" Elsa replied.

"Wake up that boy for me, please. Tell him I need $50 dollars by tomorrow to pay for the ruined book covers. Thank you, Elsa." Belle resumed checking out and shelving books.

"Okay..." Elsa said quietly. She took the book gently of, and looked at

the boy. He had beautiful platinum blonde, so blonde it was white, hair. Long beautiful lashes, perfect nose, perfect complexion, thin lips, bold brows, and rosy cheeks. He opened his eyes.

"Did you need me? Or are you bothering me again?" He said. Elsa was taken aback. "I'm sorry, but Ms. Belle said she needed $50 by tomorrow for the book covers." The boy rolled his eyes. Elsa gazed at his eyes. His eyes were strikingly clear blue.

"Tell her I said okay. Now are we done? Or... Are you just gonna stare at my face longer?"

"Sorry what? No, no, no I wasn't looking at your face. And I'll tell her that, that's all, great!" She said quickly, ﬂustered, and quickly got up.

"Um... What's your name?" Elsa asked. He raised his eyebrow at her. "So I can tell Ms. Belle that you will bring the money." He grinned.

"Really, that's the only reason?" His teeth were perfectly straight and white.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

**AN: ****The Beauty of Three Dots**** is probably another story for my FictionPress account (DeathlAngels), but this is going to be after Locked Heart (on FictionPress) and anyway I hope you support this crossover. **

**Please favorite, review, and follow :)**

****Angel of the Sins****


End file.
